danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Eyepatch).png|(With Eyepatch) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School fuyu fuyu.png|Fuyuhiko's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's official deisgn DR3.png|Fuyuhiko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Ultimate Despair - Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Akane and Fuyuhiko's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Profile Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' kuzuryuu_beta.jpg|Fuyuhiko's beta design. Kuzuryuu beta.png|Fuyuhiko's beta design (2). Kuzuryuu beta (2).jpg|Fuyuhiko's beta design (3). Early Kuzuryuu.png|Fuyuhiko's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's beta design DR3.png|Fuyuhiko's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent card (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|The start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Scene of the murder (Chapter 2) (1).png|Scene of the murder (Fake) Danganronpa 2 CG - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama's relationship.png|Relationship with Peko Danganronpa 2 CG - Scene of the murder (Chapter 2) (2).png|Scene of the murder (True) Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (10).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (35).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (37).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (38).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (44).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (46).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 - Peko Pekoyama's execution (48).png|Trying to prevent Peko's execution Danganronpa 2 CG - The students and Fuyuhiko's injuries.png|Injured after Peko's execution Chapter 3 Fuyuhiko_Hospitalized.png|Fuyuhiko at the hospital. Fuyuhiko_Hospitalized_2.png|Fuyuhiko not wanting to talk after what happened to Peko. Fuyuhiko_Asking_For_Forgiveness.png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness. Kuzuryuu asking for forgiveness (Japanese).png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness. (Japanese) Fuyuhiko_Bowing_For_Forgiveness.png|Fuyuhiko asking for forgiveness from Hiyoko. Fuyuhiko_Cutting_His_Stomach.png|Fuyuhiko slitting his own stomach. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Fuyuhiko riding the roller coaster with the others Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Kazuichi Gundam Fuyuhiko Strawberry Alarm.png|Fuyuhiko having problems with the clock in Strawberry House. Fuyuhiko Witnessing Mechamaru.png|Fuyuhiko witnessing Nekomaru heading to Monokuma Tai Chi. Chapter 5 Event 128 (1).png|Fuyuhiko apprehending Nagito Komaeda along with Akane and Kazuichi Soda. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 171 (1).png|Fuyuhiko motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 171 (2).png|Fuyuhiko motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the other survivors activate the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Fuyuhiko and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Report Card Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Fuyuhiko's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 287 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 5 Star.jpg|Card #287 (★5) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 349 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 4 Star.jpg|Card #349 (★4) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 350 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 5 Star.jpg|Card #350 (★5) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 388 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 6 Star.jpg|Card #388 (★6) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 482 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 4 Star.jpg|Card #482 (★4) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 483 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 5 Star.jpg|Card #483 (★5) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 544 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 5 Star.jpg|Card #544 (★5) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 545 - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - 6 Star.jpg|Card #545 (★6) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Fuyuhiko, Teruteru Hanamura, Mikan Tsumiki and Peko In the Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Fuyuhiko, Teruteru, Mikan, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Yukizome threaten Kuzuryuu .jpg|Fuyuhiko threatened by his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Class 77th.jpg|Fuyuhiko gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko not to intervene in Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai's fight. Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Fuyuhiko playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Teruteru Hanamura and Kazuichi. Fuyuhiko Kazuichi aphrodisiacs.png|Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi Soda under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Fuyuhiko fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Fuyuhiko tells Peko that Natsumi Kuzuryu is attending the Reserve Course. Episode 04 Fuyuhiko Peko 3.png|Fuyuhiko and Peko still pondering about Natsumi's death. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Fuyuhiko and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Fuyuhiko attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 Ibuki Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Ibuki questions Fuyuhiko and Peko on when they got so close. Epiosde 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Fuyuhiko and his classmates watch as Gundham Tanaka demonstrates his mastery over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko discuss The Parade. Episode 09 Fuyuhiko Peko moment.jpeg|Fuyuhiko holds Peko as she tries to warn him. Episode 10 Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko crying.PNG|Fuyuhiko mesmerized and crying while watching Chiaki Nanami suffer during her execution. Class_77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates crying after watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.JPG|Fuyuhiko states that he and Peko will lead the gang down the "right path" Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Peko and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Fuyuhiko Peko despair.PNG|Fuyuhiko and Peko stand back to back after slaughtering government officials. Ending Festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Fuyuhiko as an ultimate despair member.png|Fuyuhiko attacking several Future Foundation members with his brainwashed army as a member of Ultimate Despair. Ultimate Despair Fuyuhiko Close Up.jpg|Fuyuhiko staring down several Future Foundation members. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Fuyuhiko ordered his tool, Peko Pekoyama to attack. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi Soda, and Nagito Komaeda walking their way into school. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Fuyuhiko listened to Nagito's dramatic speech. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Fuyuhiko and Nagito ambushing Kazuichi in front of a cafe. Nagito Fuyuhiko Fistpump.png|Fuyuhiko and Nagito getting along. Something's Wrong With Marshmallow Boy.png|Fuyuhiko intimidated by Nagito. Nagito Fuyuhiko BestBros.png|Fuyuhiko commented that Nagito is still as creepy as before. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Fuyuhiko determined to hunt down Kazuichi's murderer. Fuyuhiko_PhoneIcon.png|Fuyuhiko's phone icon. Photo RIP Sonia Fuyuhiko.png|Fuyuhiko and Sonia Nevermind murdered by the World Destroyer. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Fuyuhiko's apperance in Nagito's flashback during his death in the Killing School Trip. Renewal Nagito.png|Fuyuhiko and the rest of the Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. BoardingOff_Jabberwock.png|Fuyuhiko and his classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Ultimate Bro Hug.png|Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi hugged by Nagito. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Hope Arc Fuyuhiko Hope.png|Fuyuhiko telling Peko that a shinai suits her better than an actual sword. Class 77-B.jpg|Fuyuhiko and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Fuyuhiko and the others invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Fuyuhiko and his classmates comforting Ryota. Fuyihiko Peko invite Ryota to join them.PNG|Fuyuhiko told Ryota to come over. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Fuyuhiko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Fuyuhiko Peko party.PNG|Fuyuhiko and Peko looking at Ibuki's antics. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen (manga) Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 manga adaptation (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology (3).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/150188735707/special-illustrations-from-the-danganronpa-3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology Illustration) (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology) Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Fuyuhiko was portrayed by two actors, Taizo Shiina and Ryujiro Izaki. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Taizo Shiina as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Promo.jpg|Shiina as Fuyuhiko Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Ryujiro Izaki as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Promo.jpg|Izaki as Fuyuhiko =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Fuyuhiko was portrayed by actor Keisuke Ueda. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Keisuke Ueda as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Promo.jpg|Ueda as Fuyuhiko |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 1024x768.png|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 1280x1024.png|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 1920x1200.png|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise One Coin Mini Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Peko Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu OOB.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Back Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection. Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72838275970/kuzuryuu-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Magazine Scans Otomedia September 2013 - Kazuichi Soda Nagito Komaeda Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Gundham Tanaka.jpg|Poster of Kazuichi, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, & Gundham Otomedia (September 2016) References ru: Галерея:Фуюхико Кузурю